


Not The First Time

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett just has to have him. Ten minutes. Ready, set, go.





	Not The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day fifteen
> 
> Prompt: quickie

They really don't have time but Rhett can't keep his hands off him. There's about ten minutes until they're needed on set. He can make it work. He ducks into the changing room with excuses of touching up hair, yeah, whatever.

He's got his hands around Link's waist the second they're through the door. He leans back, securing the door with his body weight and drags Link along with him. He winds up with an armful of his favorite guy pressed head to toe along his front. Always a win.

"I gotta have you, baby, real quick, please?"

Link almost can't keep quiet, a combination of a giggle and a groan. He doesn't say a word, just lifts up on his toes and yanks Rhett down to lick into his mouth. Big hands grab all over, pec, shoulder, waist, hip, ass, crotch.

He rubs over Link's growing erection through his pants, wishing for more time to tease. He can see the clock on the wall. Eight minutes.

Frenzied to action, he gets his fly open and pulls him out, stroking to get him fully hard. Just the feel of him in his hand has him salivating. He'd planned on a quick hand job, but he's gotta get his mouth on him. Rhett pushes Link back enough for him to drop to his knees, then further till his ass is on his heels. He pulls Link back, one hand on his dick, the other on his ass and has half of him down in one go.

Link's forehead hits the door and he bites his lip to hold in the noise. He braces one arm on the door and gets his free hand tangled deep in Rhett's curls. His voice is low and gravely, "Yeah, that's right baby."

He nearly growls in response sliding up and down his length until he's filling his throat. He manages a few strokes without gagging then has to back off. A rasping breath around his mouthful and he's yanking Link to him by his belt loops. The intent reflects in his eyes. _ Fuck my face. _

He's immediately grinding and thrusting into his mouth. Spit is running down Rhett's beard, down his neck. His eyes tick up to the clock. Four minutes.

He squeezes Link's ass through denim, rumbles around him and sucks, pulls every trick he knows. Their eyes meet with a glint. One way or another, Link's coming down his throat before they're expected out of this room.

Two minutes.

Link's rhythm grows tighter, stutters. Rhett pulls his lips tight and swallows. Even down his throat, the bitter backflows into his mouth to flood his taste buds – it's like victory on his tongue.

He holds Link in his mouth as long as he can, till he's almost soft. Then he's stumbling back, tucking himself into his pants and scrabbling to check the time.

Rhett's eyes track to the clock again as he wipes his face on the back of his hand. Less than a minute.

He stands, palms and rearranges himself in his pants. Link eyeballs his groin. "You're gonna have to go film like that."

He just quirks a smile and opens the door as he cards his fingers through his hair. "Not the first time, brother."


End file.
